Prologue: Rei's mutiny
by Gilgamesh1
Summary: First fanfic ever. I revised it some. It is S/R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis: Evangelion. Gainax does. Don't sue. I'm just an S/R fan.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I am an S/R fan. I am writing an S/R fic because there are not enough of them.The S/A far out number R/S fics. This is my first attempt so it might not be up to the standards of others.  
  
P.S. I wrote this late last night so when I was describing my reasons for why I preferred S/R over S/A I wrote in a mistake about what Rei II's final words were. Oh well. I came up with yet another one of my reasons. I have nothing against S/A fics. Some are pretty neat and inventive. It is just that I cannot understand where the authors of all these S/A fics are coming from when they describe all of these wild feelings Auska has towards Shinji. She was nice to him only once through out the whole show. Rei died for him and also was more of a friend to him in the long run than Auska. She treated him with respect and kindness. Auska treated him more as a pesky little brother. Also, Rei can't be human either because of her powers. Angel souls can't do these things because Eva units have human souls. Also angel and human souls are probably the same. Adam was the first human being after all and so he, by definition, had a human soul. The Red Cross Book says that the angels are simply human beings of another type. And for people who argue from the other side of the isle and say that everyone has these powers please remember that no one but an angel or something that is related to an angel besides the eighteenth has the ability to harness them. So, anyway, if Rei is not human than she can't be genetically related to Shinji. I know that the Red Cross Book says that Rei is what was salvaged from Yui's remains but try to remember that her remains were a puddle of goo that was a mixture of her DNA and the DNA of one of the two mega angels and perhaps the DNA of the Eva which was another hybrid. I maintain that they were fused together and that something unique was created. *Shrugs* That is all I have to say on the matter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei stared out the window, as the bell rang to signal of the first period. This was not out of the ordinary for her, quite the contrary if she were to break her daily ritual of ignoring every occurrence in the classroom then it would probably result in half the class whispering about her. And though she was tempted to steal a quick glance to where Shinji was seated, Rei kept her eyes towards the scenery that her window shared.  
  
The class used to talk about her every day when she was first sent to this school, Rei reflected. A girl with crimson eyes, blue hair, and marble white skin was certainly something that most people who were passing the time gossiping would find note worthy. During the first few days the children in her school thought that she was simply an albino and was making a fashion statement with a pair of contacts and some blue hair dye. These sort of bizarre appearances were natural for girls who had adventurous personalities and wanted the world to know it. But it quickly became obvious that Rei had no personality to speak of and so this notion was quickly discarded. Then some began to suspect that she simply a zero who was making a pathetic attempt to make others think she was cool. But as weeks passed by, it began to dawn on her classmates just how apathetic she was to the universe at large and thus she would have no reason for trying to make others like her. Not that anyone was paying attention to her by that time. It is natural for humans who are nervous of something in their environment to ignore the source of their discomfort. Rei was such a source and so the class went out of their way to avoid and ignore her. Appearances aside, the children in her class sensed that there was something wrong about Ayanami. They could not quite put it into words, though sometimes they would try when there was nothing else to gossip about. It was simply that when Rei was in the room people could feel her there in a way that made them uneasy. It was as if she had some aura around her that made the children in her class feel weak. Or perhaps it made them see Ayanami as something strong or dangerous. They reasoned that it was simply her blank, cold, emotionless expression that made everyone so uncomfortable to be around her. Or her bizarre look. But whatever the case, even if her personality wasn't enough to keep others at a permanent distance, the aura that seemed to surround her more than finished the job. Then came Ikari- kun.  
  
The sensei, who was giving a lecture of Second Impact, had finally begun to receive his classes full attention. Rei kept her face directed out at the window, but her eyes quickly darted to where Shinji was sitting. Out of the corner of her eye, Rei studied Ikari-kun, almost smiling. He cared about her, Rei thought. This thought had been hard for her to accept at first, no one, not even the commander looked at her as anything more than a useful tool, but after the fifth angel she felt a warmth between he and Ikari. With in days after the fifth she began to wonder if she was mistaken about how Ikari felt. She wondered if the warmth was real or held significance. Ikari-kun was not acting any different towards her than usual. Then it dawned on her that she was not either. She decided that perhaps it was safer that way. The commander would not approve and she had no idea what would be expected of her. For a time it seemed the two would all but ignore one another. This saddened Rei, but she accepted this was for the best. She felt it was safer this way somehow. But then, when he had attempted to trade Evas with her she realized that she still must mean something special to him for him to be willing to give away his superior model in exchange for her inferior and more dangerous one.  
  
  
  
Rei watched as the Class Rep. passed Ikari a folded piece of paper. He looked startled at first by this note but then read what Horaki had just passed to him. Rei wondered at this. Why was the Class Rep. handing him a note? Rei, puzzled at this. Though Rei doubted that Horaki had any romantic interests in the younger Ikari, Rei knew that she could have been passing it to Ikari for one of the other students in her class. This made Rei uncomfortable. She knew that Horaki was the most rigid follower of class etiquette, and was quite sure she had never seen her pass a note before. Rei wondered at this, but decided to simply go back to observing Ikari-kun. He read the note blushing slightly as he finished it. He then opened his trapper keeper and zipped it into one of the pockets in side. Smiling softly, his attention went back to the trapper keeper. Rei, began to feel uncomfortable. She new that since the third child had been living with the second child for several months and since no relationship had sparked between them (indeed they both acted as if they both wanted to get away from each other most of the time) many of the girls in 2-A and the rest of the school had begun to look at the world famous third child as a possible romantic interest. Rei, at first, decided this was for the best and decided solemnly that she approved that the third child was socially progressing. That is what she told herself every time she heard one of the girls in the school whisper that he was cute. That is what she told herself every time she saw a girl smiling at Ikari-kun. But the more she told herself this the more she began to wonder why she needed to repeat this to herself to believe it.  
  
Finally, almost a week ago, Rei decided that she would try to attract his interest. She knew that it was quite possibly to late now to do so, perhaps Ikari had recently formed a relationship with one of the girls of from this school, finding in someone else a person who he could interact with more easily than herself, and this was a note from her. But even if it was to late, somehow it still felt right to at least try. Rei's attention went back her window as she planned her first move. This, she promised herself, was going to be an eventful day, one way or another. 


End file.
